


Favor and chores

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket raccoon, Peter Quill, Gamora and Drax have a problem remembering who did what for<br/>Peter comes up with an idea but not everyone likes the solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mention this in a story and was talked into putting it online

Gamora yelled, "Peter, I am calling in that favor. I need you to make dinner, I have an errand to run."

Peter replied," I did the dishes for you a couple of nights ago."

Drax said," I did the dishes for Gamora not you."

Rocket replied," That is why I keep a tally. Peter you still owe Gamora 4 favors, you owe Drax 3 favors, you owe Groot 2 favors. Gamora owes me 3 favors and Drax 1 favor."

Gamora said, " Rocket, I need to run. Will you make dinner and I will owe you one."

Rocket replied, "No problem, Gamora." Before heading into the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter entered the Milano and said," Okay everybody, meeting time."

Once everyone was seating in the common room. Peter said, "I have a solution to who owes who favors."

Rocket replied," I Told you I keep track."

Peter said, "This way you don't have to keep track." Before handing out thin plastic disc to the others." He gave Gamora the green, Drax the blue, Groot the brown, Raccoon the yellow and kept the red for himself."

Rocket looked at the yellow before asking, " Could you not find another color. Maybe Orange or White or any other color."

Peter smirked before answering, "Sorry but I already had it put in the computer."

Gamora toss Rocket one of hers disc before saying," This is for making dinner last night."

Rocket smiled and looked at Peter before saying," Why don't we hand over disc from the records I kept."

Gamora replied, " An excellent idea, also a few rules. Like you can not use the favor for anything dangerous or when we are on a mission. Nor can you use them for something improper, like getting a kiss or anything else."

"Nor should they be used for saving someone's life or anything like that."

Groot said, "I AM GROOT" You can only use them for changing chores or something out of the ordinary.

After Rocket translated what Groot had said, he added," Any time we think something should be added to what is or is not allow to be traded for a disc, we should discuss it at a meeting."

Shortly thereafter, they went through Rocket tally and exchanged discs.


	2. Not again, Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is hurt and is in the kitchen to make breakfast  
> Gamora figure out why

Peter woke to the smell of breakfast being cook. He could almost taste Rocket breakfast before remembering Rocket was suppose to be in bed, recuperating. He quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen, where Drax and Gamora were already there.

Peter asked," What is going on?"

Rocket answered, "It is my turn to make meals for the day and I am going to make it." Waving a filet knife at the other guardians.

Peter said," Rocket, you are injured and were to stay in bed. One of us could have-"

"I am not using a favor," interrupted Rocket.

Gamora said," Fine, if you want to end up in hospital. So be it."

Rocket replied," I am not going to end up in the hospital and breakfast is done. So dish yourself up, Supper is in the crockpot, it will be done in 10 hours. Dish youself up at that time. I am going to bed." before going back to his room.

Peter asked," What was that about?"

Gamora had a thought before saying," Peter why did you pick yellow for Rocket?"

Peter answered, "They did not have any color readily available."

Drax asked," Does that color not mean cowardice to some culture?"

Gamora answered, "Yellow is meant as a lot of discouraging things in different cultures. Like Drax mentioned one is cowardice, another is incompetence, another is a burden to others, another is for a pervert individual, and I know there are others."

Drax said," So Rocket is not using any favors, so he does not give out any insulting yellow cards or get them back."

Peter asked," How many favors have Rocket handed out?"

Gamora answered, "So far I have gotten none."

"I have gotten none," added Drax.

Peter said," I got one. For not making him stay in the med bay."

Gamora replied, "Peter, you need to find a different color and switch them out with the yellow disc."

Peter said," I will try."

Gamora glared at Peter before saying," Make sure you do as soon as possible."


End file.
